Hi, I'm Emma
by OUATchrmdCSTL
Summary: (Prequel to I Found Love In A Best Friend) Emma has just been adopted, by her real parents. She goes to school and meets three people that will change her life. (next story will focus on the last line of the story)


**Emma's POV (Emma is 10)**

I had just moved to Storybrooke, Maine.

I was adopted, by my actual parents.

They told me that they were in financial problems, and didn't want me to live a life with less than I needed.

But they fixed their problem and adopted me.

I started school the next day, at Storybrooke Elementary.

…

I walked into the school the next and everybody stared at me.

I had gotten a tour of the school the day before, so I'd know where I was going.

I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff for my first class.

On my way there, I bumped into somebody and dropped my stuff.

"I'm so sorry," said the person, bending down to help me.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," I replied.

The person handed me my stuff and stood up.

"You must be new here," said the girl.

"Yeah, I was just adopted," I said.

"Really? Who adopted you?" asked the girl.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan," I replied.

"Really? My grandmother is good friends with them!" exclaimed the girl.

"That's cool," I said.

"Oh. Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ruby," she said sticking out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Emma," I said, shaking her hand.

"If you have no one to eat with at lunch, you can eat with me and my friends, if you want," Ruby said.

"I'd love to. Okay, then meet me at the cafeteria entrance," she said smiling.

"Okay. See you later," I said.

"Yeah, see you later," she replies.

We headed our separate ways.

During my first class, I had to introduce myself to everyone.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan and I was just adopted," I said.

"Who adopted you?" my teacher asked.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan," I replied.

"Oh, okay. Let's begin class," he said.

I returned to my desk and listened to the teacher.

…

At lunch I met Ruby at the cafeteria entrance.

"Good, you're here. Follow me," Ruby said when she saw me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following.

"Outside, the school lets us eat outside," she replied.

"That's so cool," I said.

We went outside to sit under a tree.

"My friends should be here any minute," she said.

"Okay," I replied.

We started eating and I told her a little about myself, and she told me about herself too.

"Ruby!" we heard somebody yell.

Ruby turned around and looked in that direction.

"Belle! Regina!" she yelled back.

"Who's this?" one of them asked when they got closer.

"This is Emma, she's new," Ruby answered.

"Hi, I'm Belle," said the shorter one, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Regina," said the taller one, also shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I said.

"Let's eat," Ruby said.

We sat down, ate and I got to know the three.

"We're lucky we met you, it's always been just the three of us," Ruby said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"No one really likes us, we're too different for their liking," Regina answered.

"How so?" I questioned.

"I like books too much and I'm too shy," Belle said.

"I'm too sporty and a little on the violent side," Ruby said.

"And I'm too much of a perfectionist and intimidate people," Regina said.

"Oh. Well, I'll stick with you guys," I said, smiling.

"Thanks," they said unison.

…

It had been three months since I had been adopted.

Me, Ruby, Belle and Regina had decided to go to the movies on the weekend.

After the movie, we decided that we wanted to have a sleepover.

I had offered to have it at my house.

I texted my mom and asked her.

_Hey Mom, can Ruby, Belle and Regina come over for a sleepover tonight?_

A few minutes passed before I got a reply.

_Sure, as long as you don't prank the neighbour's kids again._

I quickly replied.

_We promise. We'll be there as soon as we get everybody's stuff._

she texted back almost immediately.

_Okay, see you soon._

I pocketed my phone and told my friends that everything was good.

Ruby's grandmother had taken us to the movies, so she offered to drive us to each other's houses.

We did Ruby's last and told her grandmother that we could walk, since we lived down the street from each other.

Once we got to my house, we decided to play Just Dance.

Apparently Belle had a secret talent of dancing.

Then we decided to do karaoke, me and Regina tied.

And Ruby's hidden talent was playing the drums, we had played Guitar Hero and she kicked our butts.

"Hey, Belle, do you play any instruments?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

"We could start a band. I mean, Ruby plays the drums, you play whatever you play, Regina sings and I can sing and play the guitar. We'd be pretty good," I said.

"You're insane. Do any of us know how to create a song? I mean, we can all play other songs, but can we actually make a new one?" Ruby asked.

"She's got a point Em," Regina said.

"Yeah, okay. Nevermind. But maybe one day," I said.

We decided to play Mario Kart.

Ruby was very aggressive about it, she kept saying we were cheating when we beat her.

After playing that, we decided to watch a movie.

We settled on '10 Things I Hate About You'.

After the movie, we went to bed.

The next morning Mom had made breakfast and the girls left.

Before leaving though, Regina pulled me aside.

"I think it was a good idea," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your idea to start a band," she replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we have to wait until Belle and Ruby agree with that. Let's wait a few years," she said, smiling widely.

"Okay. See you Monday," I said.

"See you Monday," she said, leaving.

'Maybe that's not a bad idea for the future. Let's wait 'til we're in high school though, maybe we'll learn more.' I thought to myself.


End file.
